Digimon Destiny
by Kinaka Capri
Summary: The Digidestined are captured by a powerful evil and their digimon are faced with a new challenge. Being human! Together the destined digimon and their new partners must unlock the secrect to a new type of digivolving. Can they do it?
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Author's Note  
Capri: My first fic! Yippy! I'm so happy! The beginning is kinda slow, but I promise you, it gets better. Um, okay, now what?  
  
Destiny: Try the disclaimer.  
  
Capri: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Destiny, could ya stop doing that?  
  
Destiny: Heh heh, sorry.  
  
Capri: I'll be cursed if I know where you came from...right, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would not be here writing fan fiction. (I hope...)  
  
Destiny: I think you would...  
  
Capri: Bah, who asked you?  
  
Destiny: Sheesh, you sound like Scrooge from the Christmas Carol.  
  
Capri: Just start the fic already!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog: Impossible  
  
From Gatomon's POV  
  
Impossible. A word I have been told does not exist. And in my world, maybe it doesn't. I didn't believe this, not for a while. Then, the Digi-Destined came and that changed much of what I believed in. It was impossible for eight children to defeat the Dark Masters. To defeat Apocylymon. To unlock the secret of DNA digivolving. To manage to destroy Myotismon three times. But they did. But still I believed there were boundaries. Things that could never be done, never happen. That is true, right?  
  
  
  
"Nefertimon, watch out!" I was shaken out of whatever it was I was thinking about to find a blast of energy headed my way. I dodged the attack, too slowly. I screamed in pain as it hit me dead on. That odd, shrinking feeling came over me as I de-digivolved to Gatomon once more. "Gatomon, try to digivolve!" Kari yelled, holding up her pink digivice. "Gatomon, digivolve to ANGEWOMON!" I have always had a way of telling if I am going to win or lose a battle. I have been wrong before, of course, like in the battle with Malomyotismon, but this one looked like a loser to me.   
It was the summer after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and all the Digi-Destined and we had wanted was some peace. Mimi and Palmon had even come in to visit from New York. We were hoping for a normal summer, or as normal as it could get for us. But Malomyotismon was not the only evil out there. There was a new, stronger one now, one that we could not defeat. If only we could DNA digivolve again! I would gladly have given up my tail ring to digivolve to Sylphimon again and defeat this creep.   
It cackled briefly. "At last, Digi-Destined, you are defeated. Let me show you my ultimate attack!" A wave of pure energy hit us all. I felt myself de-digivolve into Gatomon for the second time. Something hit me, which I caught, and had barely enough time to register as Kari's digivice before I was sucked backward. I saw a lot of white light, and then...nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Human  
  
I woke up to find myself on the floor of Tai and Kari's bedroom. I ached all over and felt oddly cold. Someone groaned beside me. "Kari?" I asked quietly. "No, it's Augumon." "Your voice sounds different." "So does yours, Gatomon." I opened my eyes and made out the blurry vision of my cat gloves in front of me. I managed to get into a sitting position and froze as I realized why I was so cold. I didn't have fur, where my gloves ended there was pale skin. I got up and turned slowly around to face the mirror. The reflection there was not my own.  
I found myself staring at a girl of 12, about Kari's height. Long white hair framed a pale face with blue eyes I recognized as my own. I had on a headband with cat ears that looked like mine and was wearing a white T-shirt. My shorts and shoes were also white. My mind whirled with the impossibility of it. I'm human. I thought. But that can't be. As this slowly began to settle in, I realized something else. My ring, where was my tail ring? Humans didn't have tails, so where would it be? Of course Gatomon, where else? I took off my gloves and on my left hand there was the scar I had gotten from Myostismon. But on my right, I saw with relief, my tail ring was on my ring finger.  
Augumon, who was still on the ground, now got up himself and did what I had managed to stop myself from doing. "AAHHHH!" he screamed. "Shhh Augumon, you'll wake the Kamiyas," I said. "But look at me," he sputtered. "What happened? And what happened to you, for that matter?" Augumon now looked like a 16 year old boy with spiky orange hair. His T-shirt, shorts, shoes, and gloves were all orange too, but his eyes were still the same old green. "I'm not sure, but we have to contact the others. They're probably in the same situation as us." I decided not to wear my gloves and stuck them in my pocket. As I did, I felt something hard there, which turned out to be Kari's D-3 and D-Terminal. I e-mailed all of the other digimon to meet at the mall.  
When Augumon and I finally reached the mall, it wasn't that hard to tell who our friends were. For some strange reason, we all looked to be the age of our Digi-Destined partners.  
Biyomon now had pink hair with blue ends. Her eyes were still blue and she still had the whatever-you-call-it tied around her head. She was wearing pink clothes with blue gloves and yellow shoes. One of the shoes still had that black ring around it.   
Gabumon had blond hair and the same pink/brown eyes. (A/N never could figure out that color) He was wearing a yellow shirt that had that weird sign that Gabumon usually had on it. His shorts and shoes were also yellow. He didn't have any gloves, but he was wearing a fur coat that looked like the one he had on as a digimon.  
Palmon had green hair and green eyes. Pretty much everything she wore was green too: the shirt, the shorts, the shoes, the gloves. She also had on a green hat with a pink flower on it that looked just like Palmon's own flower.  
Tentomon was now a green-eyed redhead. He had on silver gloves, a T-shirt, and shoes. He also had on shorts (I should hope so ^_^) and a jacket, which were red.  
Gomamon had bright red hair and green eyes. His clothes were mostly white. However, his sleeves and shoes were striped with purple.  
Patamon had orange-yellow hair and blue eyes. His T-shirt and shoes were both white, while his shorts and jacket were the same orange as his hair. Like Gabumon, he wasn't wearing any gloves.  
Veemon now had the weirdest pink eyes and blue hair. He had on blue shorts, a jacket, and shoes. His shirt was white. He also joined the gloveless group.  
Hawkmon reminded me oddly of a Native American. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Both his shirt and pants were brown. His boots were yellow, like Biyomon's. But what really got me was that he still had his feather stuck in a band around his head. And (guess what?) he had no gloves on either.  
Wormmon had his usual blue eyes and green hair. All his clothes were green, except for his gloves and his shoes; which were purple. He was also wearing a black belt.  
Armadillomon was blond with green eyes. He had on yellow shorts, a jacket, and shoes, but his shirt was purple. No gloves. (A/N Capri: Praise the lord! The really boring descriptions are over!!!! (Choir music from above plays.) Destiny: Okay, that's enough. Capri: Party pooper.)  
No one looked too happy about what had happen. I can't blame them; I wasn't either. Veemon was kicking the sidewalk, muttering about who-knows-what. I guess he hit something a little too hard, because he yelped out loud, "What the hell was that?! And how did we get into this stupid situation anyway? What the heck is going on?" "Someone's P.O.ed about something," I said, rolling my eyes. "Actually, does anyone really know what is going on?" said Palmon quietly. "Uh..." No one had any idea what was going on. We were all clueless, disorganized, and not exactly rays of sunshine. And worst of all, though we didn't know it at the moment, we were running out of time...  
  



	2. A Night of Planning and Other Interestin...

  
  
  
Capri: Ok know it's time for chapter 2. Thanx to anyone that reviewed. Congratulations to anyone who got out of the fic alive.  
  
Destiny: You're KIDDING!! People actually reviewed? OMG she might actually have some talent!! *looks up at the pitiful number of reviews* Might, but probably doesn't.  
  
Capri: Riiight. Whatever oh annoying one. Um to anyone who is as picky about the details as I am, Tentomon's shirt is supposed to be green. And as for Hawkmon's appearance, I don't give whether it's right or not. *gets flamed badly by all Hawkmon fans* Also, I made six different couplings in this story. Let's see which ones you can guess correctly by only reading this far!!!! Also, it's just something for you ta do. Three of the couplings are with the Digidestined, and the other three are substitutes. As in, there are too many boys and the girls can't get them all without cheating! Can you guess which three are Digidestined couplings and which three are future humanized digimon couplings? (C'mon, it ain't THAT hard!) The lucky six are: Daikari (Davis x Kari/Vee n Gato) Jyoumi (Joe x Mimi/Goma n Pal) Mishouro (Izzy x Mimi/Tento n Pal) Sorato (Matt x Sora/Gabu n Biyo) Taiora (Tai x Sora/Agu n Biyo) Takari (TK x Kari/Pata n Gato). Those are the couplings! Good luck y'all!   
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE FRIGGIN' SHOW ALREADY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Destiny: Are you done?  
  
Capri: Yup. The fic must go on!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
A Night of Planning & Other Interesting Happenings  
  
"Okay, what we really need now is a plan," announced Augumon. "Any ideas? Anyone?" Gomamon shrugged, "Well not too many people are quite used to digimon, and this is weird enough to freak anyone out, so I think we should start with names." No one else had a better idea, so we spent about thirty minutes figuring out names for each other. Five of these minutes were used getting the names and the other twenty-five were contributed to arguing. Finally, we got it all straightened out. Our new names were as follows:  
Me:Kitty  
Augumon:Andrew  
Biyomon:Bebe  
Gabumon:Gabe  
Palmon:Sally  
Tentomon:Trent  
Gomamon:John  
Patamon:Pat  
Veemon:Vee (he refused to change his name; how stubborn!)  
Hawkmon:Hawkin  
Wormmon:Whey (A/N if this is either not really a name, or actually a girl's name, I don't care! I made these up on the spot!!)  
Armadillomon: Dill  
(A/N these will be the names I will be using for a majority of the time in the dialog and eventually maybe, MAYBE the entire thing, kay? Hopefully we will both remember who's who.) "Well that's over with, now what?" asked Hawkmon/Hawkin. Before any of us could say a word, Tentomon/Trent's laptop beeped. "What the...where'd you get that from?" asked Gabumon/Gabe. Tentomon grinned slightly," Well, it's not like Izzy really needs it right now, right?" He somehow managed to find out who was emailing us. It turned out to be...Gennai! "Well I'm not entirely sure who is reading this, but in any case I hope everyone is there. As you probably know there is a new evil power out there. I was just surfing the net, when, what do you know? I found a prophecy that concerns this matter. It's a bit cryptic, but I think you can figure it out.  
An ancient evil shall return for revenge  
And the Chosen Children shall be rendered helpless  
The guardians of the crests will take on new appearances  
And must overcome all do achieve their goal  
The guardians must not let their true identities be known  
For evil will use that knowledge well  
The crests must reawaken for the final battle  
The Chosen and the guardians must unite to destroy this power  
Though Light and Kindness will be strained  
Destiny and Spirit must find aid them all  
For they play a vital role  
You still need to recycle, the three "Rs" man!  
Good luck! I'd ignore the last line if I were you; I think it's rather like what happened last time. Good bye!"  
"Um, okay now what?" asked Biyomon/Bebe. I noticed that for some reason, everyone had a backpack. "Well unless anyone can think of a better idea, I say we pack up and head back to the digital world." We all got whatever we needed (fortunately, whoever had done this to us had also managed to supply us with money), Tentomon set down Izzy's laptop. Veemon, being rather like his partner, immediately took charge and opened the digiport. "Digiport op-" "Wait!" We all turned to look at Wormmon. "Um, don't you think it's going a little dark?" he said cautiously. The rest of us digimon stared at him. BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!! "Oh great," said Tentomon, looking at the computer. "the battery just ran out!" "Okay, any bright ideas?" asked Veemon sarcastically. "Thanks to your little distraction, we can't get back to the Digital World!" he added to Wormmon. "Stop blaming him for something that wasn't his fault, VEE!" I snapped, emphasizing on the other's new name. "Well sorry, KITTY, if I want to help our friends out!" "Yelling at someone is helping the Digidestined? Ya could've fooled me!" As the two of us yelled each other hoarse, everyone else tried to plan. "Well, maybe if we go to our partners' houses..." No, then we'd have to explain to their parents, and what a scene that would make..." "We can't go to the Digital World, we don't have access to a computer..." "I got it!" said Armadillomon excitedly. "We can go to a hotel!" The rest of us stared at him. The little humanized digimon shrugged. "It's just one night so that Trent's computer can recharge, right?" Tentomon nodded. "Yeah, we can rent two rooms for a day. It might be cramped but we don't have much money left and we should save SOME of it, right?" None of us had a better plan, so it was off to a hotel we went. One room contained on two-person bed and a couch, plus some chairs. The other was nearly the same, except that instead of a couch there was a second two-person bed. We split up randomly into the two rooms. Six of us went into the first room, and the rest of us, including Veemon and myself (oh great!) went into the other room. There wasn't much else to do, so I flopped down on one of the beds. I kicked off my shoes and placed my D-3, D-Terminal, gloves, and headband on the nightstand. "Making yourself right at home, huh?" Patamon teased gently. "Shut up, I'm tired." I buried my head in the pillow and listened to the others talk. Eventually, I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke to the see the sunlight streaming through the windows. Unlike some people sometimes do, I was perfectly aware of where I was and everything. I felt, and heard, someone beside me. Of course, the others weren't about to let me have the bed for myself. I closed my eyes for a second and yawned. Then I turned over and opened them again, revealing my partner to be... "VEE?!" I yelled in shock and fell out of the bed, somehow getting tangled in the sheets and bringing them with me. The blue-haired boy's eyes snapped open. "Wha..." he yawned, then spotted me on the floor and glared at a chair. "JOHN...." I looked over at the occupant of the chair, who was snickering uncontrollably. "The looks on your faces, it was priceless," he said, grinning. (A/N If you haven't figured it out by now, the digimon are using the made up names to get used to using them, even when no one is around.) "What does he have to do with any of this?" I asked curiously. "I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up for a while, and wandered around. Well, I was tired all right when I came back and Goma-erm, John I guess, told me that the bed was empty. Being tired I believed him. Sorry, trust me, I would NOT do that normally." "I should HOPE not!" I said crossly, getting back up. Then, looking at the pillows a minute, I was struck by inspiration. "Oh John," I sang. "It's the return of the Dark Masters!" The former digimon looked at me blankly. "What?" "PILLOW PUMMEL!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. Veemon caught on. "And Myotismon! CRIMSON PILLOW!" Both the pillows hit Gomamon. "You two are nuts! But three can play at this game! GIGA PILLOW!" He threw one at me. "PILLOW OF POWER!" He aimed the other at Veemon. "And for the record," he said, scrambling over to the other bed and grabbing both of its pillows, "TRUMP PILLOW!" Unfortunately for Gomamon, we now had all the ammunition. I whispered something to Veemon. "Gotcha." "PILLOW ANNIHILATION!" we yelled at the same time and threw all of them at the now defenseless 'boy'. (A/N For the sake of making this longer, I'm going to tell you who did each attack. The first was a messed up version of Puppetmon's attack, Puppet Pummel. The second, Malomyotismon, Crimson Mist. The third attack was Machinedramon's or whatever his name was' attack, Giga Cannon. The fourth was MetalSeadramon and his River of Power attack. The next was Trump Sword, Piedmon's attack. The final pillow attack came from Apocalymon and his Total Annihilation. Done with making the chapter longer! Thank you for listening to this semi-educational moment! Aw, who am I fooling...) "Okay, I surrender! For hating each other so much, you two make a good team!" The three of us got everything fix up and left the room to rejoin the others. (In case you didn't notice, every else was already up and about!) After eating a short breakfast, Tentomon got out the laptop. "Everyone ready?" asked Veemon. "Digiport open!"  
  
  
  
Capri: Short? Oh yes! Cliffhanger? I couldn't help it! Insanity? That's just what I do!  
Destiny: What's with the pillow thing?  
Capri: Couldn't help it! Insanity is inevitable with me!  
Destiny: Right. What ever you say. Just don't go near anything sharp...  



	3. Crest Illumination

Author's Note

Author's Note

Capri: Hello out there!!!! *hears an echo* Eh… Oh well, someone has to come eventually, right? The definitions that I put below are just guesses, but I'm pretty sure that's what they mean, okay? If they don't, I'm screwed. Okay, I'm not really screwed. But I am right now cuz I don't even know what I'm talking about. Eh, new subject. Um, cuz someone asked, the reason Gomamon has a boring name is because, well, um… Okay, okay, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS ALL RIGHT!!!!! *calms down* So I just made up a name, and it begins with a "J" just like Joe's name, so I thought what the heck?

Destiny: The insanity lives on…

Capri: Be quiet. Anyways, this has the answer to the couplings question in the last chapter. Clue: it's the people that they get paired up with. As for the digimon that get paired together that weren't in the coupling q, they justbecome best friends and all that sentimental junk. NO YAOI!!!! But the boy n girl couplings are the people they get paired with.

Gato/Kitty: Through some evil force.

Capri: The evil force known as me! Wait… what are you doing here? And where's Sam?

Sam: I'm right here oh blind one.

Capri: HEY, JUST CUZ I HAVE GLASSES DOESN'T MEAN I'M BLIND!!!!! Uh, did I just say that out loud?

Sam & Destiny: Mmmm hmmm.

Capri: Eh, here's the third chapter. *ducks out of sight*

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Any lawyer that comes after me will be, uh, that is, I will sic my cat on them.****

** **

** **

**Chapter 3 Crest Illumination**

** **

**Morte-death**

**Echthroi-the enemy**

There was the usual blur of codes and data before we ended up once again in the digital world. Only this time, we were the humans. "Well now what?" asked Biyomon. No sooner than she had said this, a VERY bright light flashed, and we were all suspended in dark nothingness. "Can you say deja vu?" blinked Agumon. (A/N The battle with Apocalymon, remember?) "Deja vu," muttered Veemon. I glared at him. "After reading that prophesy over a few more times, I had a feeling this would happen." All of us turned "Gennai!" Gennai nodded. "As I was saying, I reread the prophecy over a few times and had a feeling you would be like this." "Can you change us back?" asked Hawkmon. "Well, no." All of us groaned in disappointment. "However, it might be better if you stay this way. Echthroi and Mortisha would probably find a way to use your identities against you. Also, this way you get extra protection." "Extra protection?" inquired Tentomon. "I'm guessing you mean from Echthroi and Mortisha, but who are they?" "Mortisha and Echthroi are shadow demons, evil beings that are neither human nor digimon. They are twins, something quite rare for their kind. Unfortunately, that allows them to combine their powers, making them almost impossible to beat. Those two have come here before, but were banished by the original Digidestined. (A/N The ORIGINAL original Digidestined. As in the first ones to ever exist) My guess is that they returned for revenge on the Digital World. As for the protection, being human and having digivices qualify you as Digidestined. Your new digimon partners have already been briefed on the situation." No sooner had he said this, then twelve shapes hurled toward us through the darkness. Each immediately went to a person. 

I looked curiously at mine. I could tell that it was a Ghostmon. She was about the size of a small human child, and completely see through, as well as colorless. She wore a cloak and hood, so the only thing I could see was two bright brown eyes.

Agumon's partner was an Embermon. He looked rather like a mini Flamedramon, except for the color, and a few other differences. He wore red armor on an orange body. His eyes were a golden color. He also looked less like a dragon than Flamedramon.

A Feelingmon accompanied Biyomon. She was pure white, with a catlike face. Her eyes were black, and the symbols on her fur I am told stand for each emotion. She stood on all fours.

Freezemon, Gabumon's partner, was a frosty blue color. He looked rather like a dog that stood on its hind legs, similar to the way I used to. His eyes were blue.

Plantmon, who was with Palmon, was a plant. She had a thin green stem, with two leaves that looked like hands and two roots that could pass for feet. Her face was quite literally heart shaped and the petals surrounding it were turquoise. She had green eyes.

Gomamon was with an Oceanmon. He was basically just a blue, blue-eyed seal.

Tentomon had a Staticmon. She looked sort of doglike, with shocking yellow fur. She stood erect, with amber eyes.

There was a Brightmon with Patamon. Brightmon was impossible to describe. The only things that I can say about him are that he had silver eyes and glowed like a light bulb.

Thoughtmon, Veemon's digimon, looked like…well, I really don't know. All I can say is that she stood erect, with blue eyes and purple fur.

Hawkmon was partnered with a Forcemon. Since Forcemon constantly change form, I'm not even going to try to describe him. He always kept the same brown eyes, though.

Stormmon was wooly, but looked nothing like a sheep. Actually, she looked closer to a bear. Her eyes were a greenish color, and she stood by Wormmon.

Last, but not least, was the Colormon with Armadillomon. He looked tie-died, being every single color. He looked rather catlike and had pitch-black eyes. (A/N Arg, I hate these descriptions, they take so long and they aren't even interesting!)

"These digimon are capable of a very unique type of digivolving known as crest digivolving. However, it is impossible for them to perform any other type of digivolving, and to perform this particular type, you need to unlock the powers of your crests.""But none of us _have_ our crests anymore," I protested. "And what about these three?" I gestured at Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. Gennai didn't answer, but each of us were surrounded by a strange glow. The ones around the older Digidestined's digimon, Patamon, Wormmon, and I were the colors of our partners' crests, though there were three colors around the remaining three as well. The one around Veemon was dark green, the one around Hawkmon was turquoise, and the one around Armadillomon was white. When the glow died down, each of us found our crests hanging around our necks. The symbol on the crest that Veemon had looked like a linked chain. The one on Hawkmon looked like a feather with odd signs in it. The crest that Armadillomon had looked like a diamond. (As in the jewel) "Those are the crests of Harmony, Caring, and Faith. Use them well. Now, be careful, and be sure never to use your real names or give something away about your identity. Those two keep a close watch on the entire Digital World." 

There was another flash of light and we were back where we had started. "Well," Agumon began. "The best way to find them would be to split up and search." Since we had the feeling that we couldn't decide how to split up by talking about it, we did the calm, rational thing. We picked names out of a hat. "I can't believe I ended up with _you_." Veemon complained. "And I suppose you think I'm enjoying it? Nuh-uh." I clutched tightly onto Ghostmon's hand. She can become solid, when she wants to. Through some evil and unknown force, (A/N Which would be me. MWAHAHAHA!) Veemon and I had ended up with each other. The other groups were as follows: Agumon and Biyomon, Gabumon and Gomamon, Tentomon and Palmon, Patamon and Armadillomon, and Hawkmon and Wormmon. To break the silence I commented, "I can't believe you got the crest of Harmony." "Neither can I," he admitted. "Do you speak?" asked Ghostmon curiously to the silent Thoughtmon. _Yes._ "Neat, you're a psychic!" exclaimed the other digimon excitedly. We walked along silently for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "Anyone have any idea where we are?" asked Veemon suddenly. "No, why?" I said. "Well, for one, that means we're lost, and for two, look." We were at the border of a jungle like area. _I suggest we check here. The jungle is rather elusive, and an ideal hiding spot,_ said Thoughtmon. "Great," I sighed. "Let's just walk on through this jungle foresty place. Maybe we'll meet a nice, hungry Kawagamon." However, having nothing better to do, we grudgingly entered the jungle area. I once again got lost in my thoughts. Latest topic: why was Veemon so annoying? _It could be one of those no answer sort of questions, _I thought. _Maybe it's just what happened when he, er, changed. Yeah, come to think of it, all of our personalities have changed a bit. I guess there _is_ an emotion sort of difference between humans and digimon. After all, digimon don't really fall in love, right? If I were to fall in love, I wonder who with? Probably Patamon. Wait…how the heck did I get on _this_ topic?! _I shook my head. _I'm just thinking of the darndest things… Why?_ "Huh?" Veemon and Ghostmon stared at me. "What do you mean, 'huh?'" "Nothing," I said. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you._ I stopped. "That was you, Thoughtmon?" _Yes. So you can read minds? Yes. If it is uncomfortable for you, I will stop. Thanks, I'd appreciate that._ Needless to say, none of us said, or thought, much for a while. 

"…Help me…" All of us turned toward the noise. "Huh?" "Someone's in trouble!" said Veemon, and, of course, ran right toward the sound. "Wait a minute Vee! It could be a trap!" I yelled, and ran right after him. Ghostmon naturally followed me, and Thoughtmon had already teleported over to where Veemon was. I finally reached a clearing in the jungle area, but didn't seeanyone. "Where'd they go?" asked Ghostmon. "I'm not sure…" Both of us walked into the clearing to look around. Suddenly, the ground gave way. "AAAAAAAAHH!!!" We both fell into darkness. Something hit me in the head and I was knocked unconscious.

When I finally opened my eyes, I wondered if I had. It was pitch black. "Jeez, Vee, you sure have a knack of getting us into these things." "Oh shut up," Veemon said. None of us, including Thoughtmon, sensed the other creature in the darkness.

Hidden from any digimon or human's sight, two figures stood watching the scene with evident amusement. "It looks like they fell into one of our pets' traps," said one of the figures thoughtfully. "Well, that takes care of two of them." "I'm not saying to overestimate them," warned the other figure. "But we shouldn't underestimate them, either. After all, we're not even sure where they came from, these new Digidestined. And it seems that they have allied themselves with Gennai as well." The first figure growled in annoyance. "At least he cannot help them this time. Just as long as there is no apprentice of the crests of Spirit, Destiny, Balance, or Unity, they don't stand a chance." "But what if there is?" murmured the second, clearly in lost thought. A moan from the back of the room made both of them turn. Lying there were twelve motionless figures. The one that had made the sound was the younger of the two brunette girls. "That's the seventh time one of them has done that," said the first figure, his eyes still on the girl. "When do you think they will wake?" The second figure's lips formed a cold, cruel smile. "With a little bit of the old charm, let's see…" her eyes flashed with malice. "Never."

Capri: Okay, weird ending, but I had to put the fate of the Digidestined somewhere. Sorry it took so long. I, uh, got writer's block. Like all my pretty chapters, this was short. Sorry! In the next chapter we shall see Biyo/Bebe and Agu/Andrew! Whoopie!!!

Destiny: So, when are we going to show up?

Capri: I wish never.

Sam: Great! So do we.

Capri: Arg. By the way, Digi Bloop That: Digimon: The Movie is coming soon! Later days peoples! Ciao!!!!


	4. Courage's Fight Love's Battle

Author's Note

Author's Note:

Capri: Hello peoples! Note: I DIDN'T KILL THE DIGIDESTINED! DO NOT THINK OTHERWISE! If we're all lucky, this chapter will be somewhat longer. A few loose ends to tie up, as well as another definition. One, Biyomon's hair is the same style as Sora's; you know, short and curled outward? I know that's not important, but who gives? Two, the digimons' voices weren't the only things that changed. (And yes, they did change) Their personalities are 'somewhat' different. Like Gatomon's more sarcastic, Gomamon's a bit of a practical jokester, etc. Okay, I'm just blabbing here. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: The obvious. I dun own Digimon, man!

Courage's Fight; Love's Battle

Deimos-fear

Meanwhile, Biyomon and Agumon were getting along much better. They'd ended up in a forest area. However, no matter how well they were getting along, they didn't find a thing either. "See anything?" asked Agumon. "No," replied Biyomon. "We've been looking for quite a while. Why don't we take a rest and see how the others are doing?" "I agree," whined Feelingmon. "I'm tired." Agumon sighed, and sat down by a tree. "Fine, let's rest." "I'll send an email to the others," said Biyomon. She got to work typing.

**Guys,**

**Anyone find anything yet? Where are you? Did you make any progress? Email back, it helps if we know where each other are. Andrew and I are in a forest area. We haven't found anything yet, not even signs of danger. Email back!**

Bebe

Biyomon wasn't sure if shadow demons could intercept email, but better safe than sorry. She waited a while, waiting for the others to get the email and send one back. Finally, the D-Terminal (A/N They all have one now.) beeped, signifying that they had gotten an email. It was from Tentomon and Palmon. Shortly after, they got one from Wormmon and Hawkmon.

Bebe & Andrew,

**We didn't find anything yet. Unfortunately for Sally and I, we ended up in the desert. As for progress, we'll just be happy to get out of this place. Hope you guys are better than we are!**

**Trent**

** **

**Hi!**

**Nothing yet. The place we ended up in is kind of a rocky, mountainous area. Progress? We managed to get halfway up one of the mountain things. Good luck everyone!**

Whey & Hawkin

It took a while, but eventually they got emails from Gabumon and Gomamon, as well as Patamon and Armadillomon. However… "We didn't get anything from Kitty and Vee," frowned Biyomon. "Do you think that they're okay?" "They're probably fine," said Agumon. "Those two can most definitely take care of themselves." Biyomon didn't answer. "What area were they in anyway?" asked Feelingmon. "Dunno," shrugged Embermon. "I hope they're all okay." Biyomon looked at the two chatting digimon. "You guys are just as worried about your friends as we are about ours, aren't you?" "I say we get a move on," announced Agumon. "But it's almost sundown!" exclaimed Feelingmon. "Shouldn't we find a place to sleep or something?" "We have at least an hour left," pointed out Agumon. "We need to look for them." "I agree," said Embermon. "Then let's get going," announced Biyomon. 

The four of them searched for a while, not finding anything, dangerous or otherwise. "One whole day of no progress," groaned Embermon. "At this rate we'll never find them." Biyomon leaned against a tree. "Okay, _now_ I'm tired." She sighed. "He's right. We didn't make a single bit of progress." She looked down at the crest of Love. _Well, it's a good thing I don't have the crest of Hope. Stupid crests._ Biyomon ran a hand distractedly through her hair. _Now everything reminds me of her. Heck, even my dumb haircut. I miss you, Sora. Don't worry, I'll find you. Promise._ "Aw, c'mon, cheer up," said a voice behind her. "Whatever it is, I'll try to help you with it." "Thanks, Feelingmon. But how did you know?" asked Biyomon. "Easy, I'm an emotion digimon, so I can sense others' emotions too." "Sounds kind of creepy." "Nah, I'm nothing. Thoughtmon can read minds. So what's bothering you?" "I guess I'm just homesick." "Ah, well, don't I help at all?" asked Feelingmon, understanding what her true meaning was. "Yeah, it's always good to have company." "Glad to help." 

"I think we should get some sleep now," announced Agumon. "That way we can get an early start tomorrow morning." Biyomon nodded, and yawned loudly. Then she looked thoughtfully at the tree she was resting against. "I get top bunk," she grinned, and climbed up to the lowest branch. She must have been pretty comfortable, because she fell asleep quickly enough, Feelingmon resting beside her. Agumon, on the other hand, took much longer. He leaned against the tree, occasionally glancing up at the sleeping digigirl. Embermon was already snoring softly. _She looks so peaceful like that. And she's pretty, too. Like the way her hair spills on her face like that. In the moonlight. At night. Or in the day too. Wait, what am I talking about here? _He groaned slightly, remembering a conversation that he and Tai had once had about Sora, before she had gone out with Matt. _Oh, great, I sound exactly the way Tai did back then! I can absolutely positively _not_ fall in love with my best friend! One lousy day like this and I'm already messing up bad! Stupid, stupid me!_ Agumon felt like banging his head against the tree. Instead, he stole another glace at the girl in question. She was shivering slightly. So, Agumon got her a blanket. (A/N By now you can probably get that I am bad at romance!) He tucked it around her gently, all the while talking to himself sternly. _This is not going to turn into an intentional version of what happened at the hotel!_ He then settled himself at the base of the tree, finally falling asleep many minutes later. So no one saw the giggling figure that whooshed past the tree with some powdery substance.

Agumon woke up later feeling like he ached all over. Despite the sunlight, he refused to open his eyes. That is, until something moved and groaned slightly on his chest. "What?" he said sleepily. "What the heck?! How'd I get down here?!" It was then that Agumon realized two things: One, that it was not actually some_thing_ but some_one_, and two, that it was probably the reason he hurt so much. "How did you get down here, Bi?" "That's what I just asked!" Meanwhile up in the tree, Feelingmon opened an eye and said. "Bebe, I just had the weirdest dream that you fell out of the tree and…" she looked down at the two of us. "Never mind. But what happened to the other guy?" "What other guy? And why didn't I wake up when I fell? And why didn't he wake up when I fell on him?" "It's cause of the sleeping powder silly!" That caused all of them to turn. They were faced with the weirdest creature any of them had ever seen. It was quite strange looking and grinning from ear to ear. It looked kind of like those ghosts from those Casper movies, only this guy was probably twice as evil as the Ghostly Trio. "Did you like my little joke?" "That was supposed to be funny?!" demanded Agumon, staggering up. "And what kind of digimon are you anyway?" Both Feelingmon's and Embermon's eyes were narrowed. "He's not a digimon," said Embermon tensely. "I just know he's not." "Aw, I don't think you enjoyed it!" "Who and what are you?" demanded Agumon. "And why are you here?" The creature's grin went from mischievous to just plain evil. "Cutting right to the chase, now are we? Very well. I am Deimos, a shadow demon. And I have been sent to destroy you."

The male of the duo turned away from their project long enough to see the sight. "Well, that makes four. Though you may be right about them. The other two still haven't been finished off by Cerberus." "That just makes it all the more interesting," purred the other, never turning from her work. "Maybe, if they survive these, we can try something new. We can put them up against these Digidestined, and see if they are up for the challenge. It aught to be extremely entertaining." The first, Echthroi, smirked. "This is much better than simply destroying them."

Agumon stood up straighter, despite the pain. "You aren't going to destroy anyone," he said, more boldly than he felt. "And who's going to stop me?" Deimos sneered. "You?" (A/N This is getting so cliché.) The shadow demon held up a hand, and Agumon flew back into a tree. Biyomon's eyes widened. He was much too strong for her in this form, and the two digimon were only rookies. She turned furious eyes on her digivice. Work you stupid thing!

Agumon groaned slightly and got up. He hadn't felt this terrible in a while. And while the only worry during a normal battle would be digivolving back into his rookie form, this could mean death. He wasn't giving up that easily, though. Agumon somehow managed (miraculously) to pick himself up again. Don't give up now! Do it for Tai…and Bi. "So I see you're up again. Oh well, all the more fun to kill you." Agumon stood protectively in front of Biyomon. When he spoke, his voice rang out confidently. "Your name may mean fear, but I'm not afraid of you!" (A/N How the heck Agumon knows Greek is anyone's guess. I got the name from a book of Greek myths. It said Deimos was a servant or something of Ares, and that his name meant fear.) As you probably all guessed, the crest of Courage immediately began to glow, as did Embermon.

"Embermon crest digivolve toooo…FIREMON!"

Firemon was the essence of fire itself. He stood on all fours, red, gold, and orange fur swirling like a, well, flame. His golden eyes blazed with their own inner fire. Feelingmon's eyes widened. "Ooooh, that's Firemon. He's a flame digimon. You don't want to mess with his hot temper and 'Fire Blaze' attack!" Agumon stood there, mouth hanging open. He himself had digivolved many times, but making another digimon digivolve was a whole other story. Firemon grinned down at him. "Hop on, Andrew!" Agumon grinned back, and climbed onto the big digimon. "Be careful," said Biyomon softly. Feelingmon looked at both Agumon and Biyomon briefly, sensing a common emotion, other than fear. She wasn't sure if she should smile or frown about the matter. "FIRE BLAZE!" roared Firemon, sending a huge wave of flames at the shadow demon. Deimos did not shout out his attack, merely putting a hand up and sending a jet of something their way. Both Biyomon and Feelingmon looked on in horror as the jet hit the two dead on. "No!" Biyomon wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling, but whatever it was, she wasn't about to let Deimos get the best of them. She ran over to where the two lay. Fortunately, Firemon hadn't dedigivolved. Blinded by tears, she hugged the motionless boy close to her heart. (A/N I. Can't. Write. Romance! Arg!) That covered her crest, so no one knew what was happening until…

"Feelingmon crest digivolve toooo…EMOTIONMON!"

Firemon got up on wobbly legs. "That's Emotionmon. She's an emotion type digimon. She's pretty easygoing, but watch out for her 'Pure Emotion' attack!" Emotionmon had gone from catlike to more of a human looking digimon. Her hair was snowy white, like her skin, making her black eyes stand out all the more. Her dress had the same symbols, each a different color and she had a bow and quiver of arrows slung on her back. "Are you ready to take this guy out, Firemon?" "I thought you'd never ask!" "FIRE SHOT!" Mini flames shot out of Firemon's mouth. "EMOTION: LOVE!" Emotionmon shot one of her red arrows. Their secondary attacks, thought Biyomon. "FIRE BLAZE!" PURE EMOTION!" Emotionmon held up her arms and sent what looked rather like a rainbow at the shadow demon. Deimos stopped these attacks with a growl, but could not take on both digimon at the same time. Moments later he screamed and deleted. A second after that, both digimon dedigivolved. "Wake up, please! Say something, anything at all!" Agumon groaned a little and said groggily, "Did anyone catch the license plate number on that steamroller?" Biyomon laughed and hugged the boy closely. "Ow, you broke my ribs already, do you have to put me through this?" "Hey, I saved you, remember? But thanks for breaking my fall back there," she giggled. "I'm just surprised you didn't kill me!" "Hey, I'm not heavy!" The two laughed and talked. Feelingmon sighed. "What is it, Feelingmon?" "They're both in love, and neither of them know it. I know it's good for Love and Courage to unite, but this…" she sighed. "Yeah, I know." Neither of them spoke what they thought. What if it's supposed to be the real Digidestined who unite? What will happen when they change back? What if Mortisha and Echthroi find out about this? What if?

Well well well," said Mortisha. "It seems they have beaten one of our shadow demons. Love and Courage uniting, huh? It looks like we have to hit them where it hurts, now that we know where that is." "Yes, but is that really it?" asked Echthroi broodingly. Mortisha raised an eyebrow. "You sensed it too?" Echthroi nodded. "There is something not quite…right about them. They're hiding something." Mortisha looked at the scene below. "Soon, very soon, Digidestined, we shall figure out your secret. And when we do…" she smiled, already thinking of horrific ideas. "The fun will truly begin."

Capri: Mwahahahaha! I love ending with those guys! Next chapter, the desert! Eventually, I'll get back to the Digidestined. I'm just not sure when…

Destiny: Well, seeing as you need them for the grand finale, you have to bring them in sooner or later!

Capri: No. Duh. By the way, I know the names of the new digimon suck, but they each represent a jr. version of the power of the crest. That is, they do in their rookie forms, and in their crest forms they have the name of the power itself. For example, the crest of Courage has power over fire, so there is ember and fire. The crest of Love can personify (in a manner of speaking) emotions, so we have feeling and emotion. You get the pic. So until next time, ciao!


	5. Sincerity's Sickness

A/N: Konichiwa peeps! Good ta see ya! Sorry about the ages, I keep forgetting to write about that. Gatomon's supposed to be age 11, and Agumon is 14, and blah blah blah. And as for Hawkmon and Wormmon's appearances… well, the damage has been done, and anyway, I tried drawing a pic and they really do look better that way. Oh, and cross out the 'find' in the prophesy, it's only supposed to be 'Destiny and Spirit must aid them all.' Um okay, I don't know what to write now.

Destiny: Wow, that's a record. Usually it takes you at least ten sentences.

Sam: Since Capri over there is speechless (for once) we'll fill you in. Last time Biyomon and Agumon ran into their first shadow demon and Embermon and Feelingmon crest digivolved into Firemon and Emotionmon. Meanwhile, Echthroi and Mortisha are watching, and begin to suspect that the new Digidestined aren't quite what they seem. 

Destiny: Today we're moving on to our next supposed to be coupling, Tentomon and Palmon. They ended up in the desert. Palmon gets sick and the two of them run into their first shadow demon. There is a reunion between them and another group.

Capri: Thank you for sharing. Okay, time for the dreaded disclaimer. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Sam & Destiny: *stare*

Disclaimer: Digimon no mine. Destiny and story Capri's stuff.

Capri: *magically pops onto the page* One more thing. Sorry it took so long everyone!

**Sincerity's Sickness**

            The four of them stood silently at the edge of the desert. "Oh, no," said Palmon. "I'm not going in there." "It looks like a good place to start," pointed out Tentomon. "How many people would go through a desert, after all?" Palmon sighed. Being a plant digimon, she'd always hated the desert. "Let's get going," she said, shouldering her pack. About an hour later, they were both hot and tired. Tentomon had long ago taken off his jacket, and both of them had taken off their gloves. Palmon was especially grateful for her hat at the moment. Suddenly, she heard a soft moan from Plantmon. She looked over at the flowery digital monster in alarm. "Of course! You're a plant digimon! You can't take the sun!" Palmon gently picked up the wilting plant. "No need…" said Plantmon weakly. Palmon set Plantmon inside her backpack and placed her hat on top. "There, that should help." She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought of a time when Mimi had done something similar for her. 

The four of them continued to keep going. Palmon stumbled slightly after a while. The heat was really getting to her. She was about to fall, when she felt a strong pair of arms catch her. Seeing as how we were all the exact same height as our partners, Palmon was instantly grateful that Izzy had had a sudden growth spurt, so she and Tentomon were nearly the same height. Tentomon was actually taller than her. She smiled faintly up at him. Staticmon sighed. "I don't think that they're here." "There's still a long way to go," pointed out Tentomon. Staticmon nodded. "It's not like we can turn back anyway," she said. It was an hour before dark when both their D-Terminals beeped. Tentomon took out his and looked at it while Palmon peered curiously over his shoulder. It was a message from Biyomon and Agumon. Tentomon quickly sent an email back, and the four trekking digimon continued on. Finally, when night had fallen, they set up camp. "How're we going to make a fire?" asked Palmon, trying desperately to stop her teeth from chattering. There was quite a difference between temperature in the night and the day. "I guess we can't," replied Tentomon, shivering as well. Staticmon and Plantmon were both already curled up asleep in Tentomon's pack, almost unseen among the blankets. Palmon pulled out two blankets from her own pack, tossing one to Tentomon and wrapping herself in the other. Tentomon caught his easily, but immediately turned his attention back to Izzy's laptop. He looked over at Palmon briefly, who was sitting straight up, not wanting to lie down on the cold sand. 

Tentomon was looking for something on the Internet, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He found some interesting stuff, each from one of the Digidestined, but nothing important. From Tai, he found a bunch of soccer tips. Sora had a tennis page on her website. Matt had stuff about his rock band. Mimi had put up some of her mother's more 'interesting' cooking ideas and listed about a million reasons for each one why they were physically impossible to either recreate, or be eaten. Izzy had a little just for fun site on How To Take Over The World Using Only A Pineapple Laptop. Joe had put up a medical site three years ago that had so many things on it, Tentomon wondered if the boy had been paranoid-delusional about germs when he was younger. TK had a site up that was dedicated to his hats, and it turned out that not only did he have those seven Gilligan hats, but many others as well. Kari had posted the pictures she took. For Ken, he had somehow managed to find his old Digimon Emperor files, but didn't look through them, since there were too many passwords. Davis had a weird list that contained 100 Ways To Kill Kimeramon. Yolei had hacker tips on her site. Cody's was all about kendo, and, for some strange reason, prune juice. Meanwhile, Palmon slept lightly, tossing and turning. With it being so dark out, the black mist that curled around her went unnoticed.

Mortisha looked on in satisfaction. "These two will get a harder test. Let's see if the boy can find the amulet in time." Echthroi was still staring intently at the Digidestined, then slowly began walking toward two of them, the brunette girl and an indigo haired boy. "There's something wrong with these two," he said. "The spell isn't taking hold. I can feel it." "You say it like it's a bad thing," Mortisha said, smirking. "I always like it when I have some toys to play with." Echthroi rolled his eyes. "You enjoy your games too much, dear sister." "As do you, my brother, as do you."

            Palmon woke up feeling terrible. Her head was pounding, her throat was sore, and she had about a million other things wrong with her. "Sal?" She looked down to see the tiny figure of Plantmon. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you'll be all right to continue?" "I'll be fine," she said, sounding more reassuring than she felt. A hacking cough contradicted her. Tentomon looked concerned. "Maybe we should stay here a while." "I said that I'm fine," said Palmon crossly. She stood up to prove her point, and promptly fell back down. Tentomon raised an eyebrow. Palmon rolled her eyes. "Okay, you win. I'll stay. But at least you guys keep searching." Staticmon looked between the both of them. "Plantmon had better stay with you. It'll be safer that way, okay?" Tentomon and Plantmon nodded. "Okay." Tentomon got up. "C'mon, Stat." "Don't call me that," said Staticmon tolerantly. The two of them set off. 

            Tentomon looked around. The duo had been searching for quite some time now. It was a long while past noon, but at least it hadn't started to get dark yet. After being out in the scorching sun so long, he was surprised that he hadn't already been burned to a crisp. He felt worse for Staticmon, however, with her long fur. The poor digimon panted heavily, her fur wet with perspiration. Tentomon frowned. "C'mon, let's find some shade." "And where do you propose we find that shade?" asked Staticmon in a halting manner. He was about to answer, when he felt a draft of cold. Under normal circumstances he would have been happy, but it was more like an inner chill, of evil. "Whoa," said the electric digimon beside him. "Did ya feel that?" Tentomon nodded, and that was when a soft and cruel voice filled his head. **_Hello, Digidestined of Knowledge. How are you faring?_** He stiffened. "Who, who are you?" The voice laughed. **_I should think that that would be obvious. You know, you and your friends have been proving great entertainment for my brother and I._** Both boy and digimon gave a gasp. "Mortisha!" **_Indeed. I just wish for you to know, Knowledge, that the two of us know very well that you are more than what you seem. It will be quite a lot of fun for the both of us when we find out what it is that you are hiding._** Tentomon winced. He'd have to make sure that that wouldn't happen. **_Oh, and one more thing. We are quite aware that your little friend is sick._** She gave a mock sigh. **_A pity indeed._** He glared. "You leave Sally out of this!" Mortisha laughed again, more mockingly than before. **_Oh yes, we are quite aware that she is sick. In fact, she could even die in a few hours._** "Don't be ridiculous," snapped Tentomon. **_It's true. I should know, I caused the sickness. Oh, and there's a shadow servant of ours heading that way as well. But I'll have you know that we are merely testing you right now. The other Digidestined that you seem to so intently be searching for are not located in this area, but the amulet that is causing your friend's sickness is. Destroy it and she will live. Fail to find it in time…_** She let the prospect hang. Neither Tentomon nor Staticmon said anything back to her, and simply ran off in the direction they had came in. Mortisha laughed softly to herself. Oh, this would be fun. Fun indeed.

            Palmon fell into a tortured sleep once again, Plantmon hovering worriedly at her side. The girl's condition had been getting steadily worse throughout the day. The digimon was on the verge of panic. _This couldn't possibly be fatal, could it?_ She wondered and suddenly found that the idea could be quite possible at the moment. "Hey, Plantmon!" She turned around to see Tentomon and Staticmon running toward her. She stared at the two of them. "Geeze, you guys look like you got run over by a Monochromon." "Can't be much worse than a bus," shrugged Tentomon. Early in the summer such a thing had nearly happened to him. Both digimon stared at him. "Trent, what's a bus?" He sighed. "Never mind. We have a problem." Plantmon nodded. "Yeah, she really doesn't seem to be getting any better. I think something is seriously wrong. This is more than just your typical digiflu." Tentomon nodded grimly. "Indeed. It's a shadow demon spell. Not to mention that we have a shadow demon heading our way right now." She gasped. "How do you know?" "Mortisha told us," replied Staticmon. "And since she said that they weren't really aiming to kill us just yet, we believe her." Plantmon snorted. "Oh please. NEVER trust a shadow demon. Or shadow demoness either, at that." The other two nodded. Just then, Palmon stirred slightly. All three of them turned to look at her. She opened an eye. "When'd you guys get back?" she asked hoarsely. Tentomon looked concernedly at her. She stared back. "What's up?" He stood up. "We have to get a move on." "Why?" "Because a shadow demon is coming this way." "Oh. Okay." She tried to get up, but her legs collapsed beneath her. Tentomon frowned. "I'll try and help you out, but I doubt I could carry you the whole way." The group set off once again, the two digimon leading and Tentomon half carrying Palmon in the sand. "What, leaving so soon?" They turned around to see a female figure. She was almost spectral looking, and humanoid. Her hair was silver, the same as her skin and dress. But her eyes… her eyes were pitch black, and seemed to want to suck all warmth and life out of you. They were depthless and like dark holes, drawing you in. She bowed mockingly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am DarkArtemis. And you are dead."

            The two of them rode on Firemon in silence. "Don't get down now, you two!" said Feelingmon cheerfully from her perch on the lion-like digimon. Biyomon raised her blue eyes for a moment to stare at the catlike creature. "How can you stay so cheerful, Feelingmon?" She gave something that was her equivalent to a shrug. "It's easy. Just expect the best, and if you don't get it, think of what you have as second best. Works well enough." Agumon smiled. "It probably does." The four of them had been walking—no, rather, three of them had been riding Firemon—for about an hour, with no sign of anyone. Firemon's stride was confident now; he had regained his strength. Feelingmon sat facing Biyomon and Agumon, trying to get them out of their gloom. Biyomon sat in front, Agumon leaning heavily on her. Between that whole Biyomon falling on him thing and the beating he had taken from Deimos, he still needed more than a little support. The sights that they had been seeing troubled them, though. Since the arrival of the shadow demons, both Agumon and Biyomon had known that troubles were stirring, but now, without the Digidestined, things were falling into disrepair. Whole towns were getting agitated, and it had only been two days. All the digimon knew that when trouble arose, the Digidestined were there to stop it. It was like some sort of real life Superman thing. Evil was about, so where were the Digidestined? The foursome had stopped in a few towns to help out, but now they were trying to find some of the others, having finished searching their area. Biyomon sighed. "You don't think that something happened to the others, do you? Tentomon and Palmon failed to answer as well, this time." Agumon tried to smile at her. Despite what Feelingmon had said, they all needed a confidence booster. "They're probably all just fine." He didn't add the last part to his sentence. _At least, I hope they are…_

            Staticmon's eyes narrowed. The odds were definitely against them. Four Rookies, and two without attacks and with the ability to die. Not to mention, one of them was sick. Just that against a formidably powerful shadow demoness? Could they win? Not bloody likely. _Arg, if only I knew how to crest digivolve! Then I could beat her, I just know it! But I'll need Tentomon for that. Hope he's up to it, or else it looks like we are royally screwed._ She grinned. _Even if he doesn't activate the crest, I'm gonna fight to the bitter end. I swear it._ Staticmon had always been a true warrior inside, though a bit cocky and more than a little cynical. She began to summon her electricity, and heard the static energy crackle in her fur. Plantmon's neon green eyes widened. She knew her friend well. "Stat, no!" she cried. "Static Jolt!" Staticmon cried, sending the bolt at DarkArtemis, who rolled her eyes and simply waved a hand. The attack deflected off of an invisible shield, and soared through the great beyond. She smiled sweetly at them. "And the saddest part is, I think that that really _is_ the best you can do." Staticmon's amber eyes stared with unbelievable hatred at the shadow creature. _She's mocking us! She means to kill us, and she knows that we're defenseless, and she's having _fun_! Of all the nerve…_ Meanwhile, Tentomon was trying to help Palmon away from the scene. Of course, that only got DarkArtemis' attention. "Oh, don't tell me that you're _running_ from this, are you? Not exactly honorable, don't you think? I thought that the moral code was what you people lived by." From the glare that Tentomon gave her, she knew that she was getting to him. "After all, you may only be humans, but I thought that humans could fight too. Sure, most likely you'll be killed within the minute, but hey, an honorable death is an honorable death, right? So let go of that stupid girl—she's going to die in any case—and fight me." She batted her eyelashes at him. "After all, it'll make things a lot quicker and more painless for the both of us." The boy's eyes flashed, and he started toward her. "Wait." He stopped. It was Palmon. She'd woken up. Her eyes flickered over to the shadow demoness. "You're scared of us, aren't you?" DarkArtemis stared at her for a moment, then realized that she wasn't joking. "Don't be silly. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not scared at all." "Oh, but you are. You're afraid of what we're capable of." DarkArtemis frowned, unsure of where the conversation was going. "And you should be," continued Palmon, now visibly as angry as Tentomon was, "Because frankly, I'm fed up already. Five minutes and I already know what you shadow demons are like. You spin lies, manipulate, trick. You go for the mind before the body; it's so much easier like that, isn't it? Why bother with anything physical, when you can just shatter the soul, huh? Well guess what. Your lies aren't going anywhere anymore. I'm not standing for this. The quickest way to trust is through sincerity!" She yelled the last part on impulse, and for a moment she felt perfectly fine, as a bright green aura burst from the crest. She closed her eyes, and waited for what she knew would come next.

"Plantmon, crest digivolve tooooo… Earthmon!"

            Earthmon was basically Mother Nature brought to life. Her face was equine-like, looking rather like a deer's. She was a dark brownish color, with the same neon green eyes, and vines wrapped around her were wrapped around her four legs and neck. (A/N For anyone who's seen Princess Mononoke, she looks a lot like the Forest Spirit did at the end of the movie, just before Lady Eboshi blew his head off, except with a way shorter neck.) Staticmon smirked at DarkArtemis. "Oooh, you are soooo dead. That's Earthmon, and she's got all the living creatures in the Digital World on her side. Her 'Wrathful Earth' attack will wipe the floor with ya!" Earthmon smiled at her friend. "Colorful, but true." DarkArtemis looked bored. "Oh great. Another one." She sighed. "Mmkay, gimme the best you've got and I'll go along with it so you can die with honor and all that sentimental crap." "No need to act. You're underestimating me," replied Earthmon. DarkArtemis shrugged. "Whatever." "Make her sorry!" shouted Palmon, before tumbling backward into Tentomon. He stumbled from her unexpected weight, then sat down hard on the ground, with her sitting in his lap, now next to unconscious. _We're running out of time… _"Hurry up Earthmon," he shouted to the crest level digimon. She nodded. "Wrathful Earth!" The two conscious digimons' mouths dropped in shock at the attack's effect. The entire ground around DarkArtemis was ripped up, and beat at her relentlessly. Out of the chaos of the attack came flying a slim silver arrow. Earthmon tried to dodge the weapon, but was too slow. It hit her in the shoulder. Meanwhile, the attacking earth around the shadow demoness was dispelled in a wave of silver energy, revealing a bruised, battered, and _extremely_ pissed off DarkArtemis. "All right, you little twerp," she snarled, abandoning her calm and mocking demeanor, "say good night." More silver colored energy flew at Earthmon, this in the form of a large snake, its huge jaws gaping wide as it came toward the four of them. "Garden Wall!" called the new digimon of Sincerity hastily. A wall of vines grew quickly in front of them, absorbing the shock of the moon snake's attack. Staticmon stared up at her long time companion, a shadow of doubt stirring in her eyes for the first time. _Man Earthmon, I hope you can pull this off…_

            Agumon peered anxiously over Biyomon's shoulder. "Anything yet?" She shook her head. "No, nothing. From either of them." Biyomon bit her lip, looking worried. Agumon noticed this and gave the girl a quick, comforting hug. "It's okay." He grinned in a cocky manner that reminded her strongly of either Tai or Davis. "And if they're in trouble, we'll be there in time to save the day!" he added, making the V for victory sign and waving it around in the air. "Mm hmm!" agreed Firemon enthusiastically. Biyomon gave a slight smile and shook her head. "Boys…" "Can't live with 'em, _could_ live without 'em except then they'd get themselves killed," giggled Feelingmon. Both boy digimon sweatdropped heavily. "Why do they always do that?" whined Firemon. Agumon sighed. "Who knows." "We do!" said the two girls in unison, then burst out laughing as the boys groaned at their statement. Suddenly, Feelingmon's expression grew serious. Her ears pricked up and she narrowed her eyes, staring west of their current location. Agumon frowned. "What is it?" "A shadow servant," she whispered. "WHAT?!" exclaimed the other three. "How do you know?" asked Biyomon, now looking tense. The cat looked grim. "No one else can project such negative emotions as strongly as that." "The shadow demon is probably attacking our friends! Head westward, Firemon!" commanded Agumon. "Yes sir, general sir!" the lion-like digimon barked. Agumon sweatdropped.

            "Wrathful Earth!" screamed Earthmon for about the fourth time. She was seriously drained now. On the other hand, DarkArtemis was as bloodied and tired as she was. However, she showed no signs of quitting, and refused to let the three Rookies leave the battle field. With an angry shriek, she swept her right arm around in an arc. The burst sent Earthmon crashing to the ground. DarkArtemis stood over the fallen digimon, smirking in sinister satisfaction as she wiped some of her own mercury colored blood off her face. "Well, it ends here for you, Sincerity." "Vine Snake!" shouted Earthmon in what obviously was a last ditch effort. The vines around her neck and legs started to whip at DarkArtemis, beating her back. Unfortunately, that was it for Earthmon. Her eyes closed, and she was motionless. "All it would have taken was one more shot," said Staticmon quietly. "One more shot and she would have gone down. Oh, I wish that someone would just come over here and do that for me so this could end!" she yelled angrily. Meanwhile, the shadow demoness herself had gotten up, swaying almost drunkenly as she did so. A dark gray aura surrounded her hand and—"Fire Blaze!" She didn't even have time to scream. Tentomon and Staticmon just stared at their rescuers, mouths hanging open. "Uh… I also wish for unlimited power!" said Staticmon hopefully, looking at the sky. Nothing happened. "Ah, well, worth a shot," she muttered to herself. To her left, Earthmon devolved back into Plantmon. Biyomon and Agumon jumped off of Firemon and ran toward Tentomon (who'd gotten over his shock) and the unconscious Palmon. "Trent! How are you--" Biyomon stopped. "What happened to Sally?" Tentomon stood up. "We have to find the amulet," he said simply, picking up Palmon and carrying her toward Firemon. "The amulet? What—what's going on here?" asked Agumon, going after him. "I can't explain right now," Tentomon replied as Agumon and Biyomon helped him get their friend on to Firemon. "All you need to know is that I have to find the amulet and destroy it or she'll die." "Amulet…?" asked Biyomon. Her eyes lit up. "The Poromon village! They had some necklace sort of thing that appeared out of nowhere!" "Sounds like it," said Staticmon, jumping up on to Firemon and dragging Plantmon on with her. "Wait!" protested Biyomon. "You don't understand, it's almost half a day away! We'll never make it in time!" All of their shoulders slumped in defeat, when all of a sudden, Palmon's crest lit up. The amulet blinked into view and was destroyed in a flash of sudden green light which left an after scent of wild flowers. Those conscious just stared in baffled amazement. "…Well there's something you don't see everyday," commented Staticmon. Agumon blinked. "Well, the way thing are going, it will soon." The others nodded, still silent. Suddenly, Palmon woke up. "What just happened?" she asked the others. "…That's a very good question," replied Firemon. Staticmon suddenly created a giant flash that blinded everyone, but also shook them out of their dazed state. "C'mon, let's get going!" she said. "We gotta find the Digidestined!" Agumon nodded. "Right." He grinned at Firemon. "Onward!" he exclaimed, pointing toward the sky for no reason. Firemon trotted along, starting to sing as he did. "He's Andrew, General Andrew, he's the leader of our digi team. And he's, always the-ere when a shadow demon thing gets creamed…" "FIREMON!!!" yelled everyone else, then they all started laughing, as they headed toward the next group of unfortunates that were getting their butts kicked by a shadow demon too strong for th—hey, wait a second, _I_ was part of that group! **CAPRI!!!!!!!!**

Capri: *grins and sweatdrops* Great, now Gatomon is gonna be after my sorry behind. Er, this took a really really long time, but, uh, I'm trying, so hopefully I'll get the next one out soon! In a few days or something… 'Nyways, the powers of the crests were just some random unoriginal idea I had, but some of the actual powers that I gave them are weird and make little sense when you think about the crest, but please go along with it. Thanks to Gatomon, you already know who's going to be covered in the next chapter, which will be out very soon. (I hope…) BTW, the tune to the song Firemon was singing is the Flintstones' theme song. Ciao!


End file.
